prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Myra Desmond
Myra June Desmond was an inmate who appeared from episode 154-552, she worked in the Prison Reform Group before arriving at Wentworth and she is best known for being the 2nd longest running top dog behind Bea Smith. Life In Prison First introduced as Miss Manson, a new officer who introduces Erica Davidson's neice as an innmate in episode 17. Next appears as a PRG representative who visits Wentworth in (154) to see Chrissie to try to help her just before Elizabeth is due to be taken away from her at one year old. She isn't actually much help and advises Chrissie that Elizabeth will probably be fostered out. When Myra arrives in reception, she is recognised by Vera and it is established that Myra had been in Wenwtorth three years previously, though Doreen shows no sign of recognising her when they meet later in the episode. Myra also mentions she has just bought a bookshop with her husband's "insurance". Presumably we are supposed to think that Myra is recently widowed, though she has a husband and family later in the series. (it is posible she re-married or the insurance was for somthing else in her husbands name) Myra next appears in (223)-(224), when she looks after Alison Page's children when her husband Don has an accident at work. She is next seen advising on the print shop project (273)-(274). The writers must have felt the character was well enough established that they could just refer to her by name without having her appear: there are mentions of her in (293) (setting up of the first Driscoll House), (318) (benefit concert for the house) and (393). Judy recommends her to take over Driscoll House after Alice Dodds has a nervous breakdown, and she goes to investigate the problems in (429) only to turn Judy down because of family problems. Kills her husband (431) and is imprisoned. Becomes top dog. Escapes during fete to see her daughter Kay comes off drugs. On her return, she falls out with Judy for leaving the woman in the lurch and she loses some support when she shows a tendency to bash first and ask questions later, especially for the job she does on Bobbie (492). She steps down as top dog naming Reb Keane as her successor (502) but arranges for Reb to be discredited when she finds she is peddling drugs. Takes over again when Reb is sent to Blackmoor (506). When the male prisoners are transferred from Woodridge, Myra is initially hostile to them, especailly Geoff, but she ends up having an affair with him. The scenes of Geoff and Myra in bed togther are remembered by Prisoner fans as particularly gruesome. Attempt to kill her by Lou Kelly during her 40th birthday party (521) but Sam Greenway dies instead when she touches the doorknob connected to the electricity supply. Attempt to frame Joan, lagged on by Anita Selby (535). Death Myra later gets killed by terrorists who are hired by her enemy Ruth Ballinger. Her last words were, "Tell Kay that if she needs anything, to contact Geoff. Tell her, I only want—" before the bullet from Max's gun, held to her head, blasts through her brain, rendering her lifeless within seconds. Trivia *it is revealed that Myra was cell mates with Bea Smith before Franky Doyle came to Wentworth. *When Bea got transferred to Barnhurst for good, Myra said that she visited her there a few times and most of the inmates would be afraid of her as said by Myra. *Anne Phelan, who played Myra Desmond, was also seen in Episode 017, playing Officer Manson. *Also in Episode 94 bringing food to Bea Smith who has been sent to isolation - although she was referred to as Bernadette and was rather slow and dimwitted which would indicate Anne was playing a different character entirely. Category:Inmates Category:Top Dogs Category:Dead Characters Category:Protagonists